


Ducktales Season 4, Phooey Duck

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [46]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alien Abduction, Aliens, Character Study, Constructed Reality, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fun, Mental Breakdown, Meta, Mind Games, Museums, Other, Paranormal, Supernatural Elements, Talking, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Read inside for details. Vote now.Title may change.
Relationships: April Duck & Daisy Duck & May Duck & June Duck (Disney), Bentina Beakley & Webby Vanderquack, Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck & Webby Vanderquack, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Phooey Duck, Phooey Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 13
Kudos: 3





	1. No such such as a last adventure.

Greetings Reader,

I'm King Francis Petty. You can concern me as the other (non canonical) Frank that works on Ducktales.

So you might be interested in more Ducktales. I'm happy to provide. You see for a while, I've been making an alternative Ducktales in which Phooey Duck is canonical. While Ducktales will end on the third season, I have 4 triplets which means I can have a whole extra season.

Today, I will offer you a deal that you will actually want. Give me your ideas for what you'd like in this extra season. Spread this Fan Fiction far and wide to everyone who you know wants what I offer and I'll pick among the most popular the ideas I like.

However this offer is time limited and limited in other ways.

1\. No ships or not my ocs, this a season of Ducktales. Not your shipping pool.

2\. No gore, incest, zoophila, necrophilia, sex, or anything I just don't feel like. I can decide if I don't like anything for any reason and you can't do jack about it.

3\. If at any time I decide I am burnt-out by this project, I will abandon it and you'll just have to suffer with that forever. So don't push me. No death threats, bullying, or anything of the like.

4\. All additions must work within Phooey Duck Exists AU canon. Consider reading the entire series before writing in. Of Course, it can be messed up and long so you don't actually have to. Just remember if your idea doesn't work it won't make it.

Here's my plans for the already pre planed parts of this season. Hopefully it's loose enough for the cool ideas to get in.

Ducktales Season 4: Phooey's Season.

25 to 24 episodes.

If the show itself shows a post series clipshow then I will change this plan.

Takes place after the third season.

Plot points;

1\. What exactly happened during Santa Claus stole Christmas when Phooey Duck and Donald Duck and Della Duck were in that alternate universe where Scrooge McDuck never discovered Bradford Buzzard was the leader of F.O.W.L?

2\. Phooey Duck deals with and heals from the trauma of everything that's happened in his life but mostly molestation.

3\. Phooey Duck goes to Therapy to help with the previous plot points but his therapist is a vulture so he also gets over his Species bias.

4\. Kildare Coot, Fethry Duck, Gyro Gearloose, and Dickie Duck take Phooey Duck on a road trip while they start a band.

5\. If April, May, and June Duck don't get their own episode in the show up in show, they appear in a Daisy Duck episode.

6\. Previous villains and Phooey Duck talk as Phooey questions if he wants to join The Phantom Brat as her sidekick for evil.

7\. See how many members of the Duck-McDuck family tree can show up in one episode.

8\. See how many Mouseverse characters can show up in one episode.

9\. Discussion of Boyd and Phooey's relationship given Boyd likes Louie and Huey but Huey also likes Violet.

10\. Phooey Duck goes to Gosalyn and Nega Gosalyn for help with relationships.

11\. See how many Duckverse characters I can put in one episode.

12\. If that talk about a Darkwing Duck Reboot was fake, deal that loose thread about Negaduck. If the Darkwing Duck Reboot is real, crossover with it.

13\. Acknowledge Louie Duck has trauma.

14\. Acknowledge the fact that Phooey having powers is a problem for himself and others especially given the nonsense rules which said powers work under.

15\. High School.

16\. High School Romance.

17\. Point out Phooey's slow development as a side effect of his forever childhood in the comics.

18\. Adulthood.

19\. Adult friendship and romance.

20\. Death.

(Other plot points to be added later.)

And of course the last rule for now.

5\. Don't vote twice, I'm the one deciding which ideas are cool, and I can make up whatever I want.

This deal ends when I feel like it. If no votes appear in that time, if all votes are invalid, or if I lose energy before this begins, I will delete this fic. All votes after the last episode of this season are immediately invalid. Votes will be piled by popularity before each episode, not including any votes before the previous episode unless I think they are cool, and among the one's I personally like will be included.

Give careful consideration to your votes, think long and hard on what you want out of this new chance for another season, puzzle together how each plot point given will effect not only this episode but the next, read the previous episodes if they exist, and have fun.

If anyone is confused on how to vote. Simply write a suggestion and comment it in the comments.

Tags to be added as the actual fic is written.

Now spread the word that Phooey Duck Exists and Ducktales is getting a Fourth Season!!

Happy Voting, Readers, may only the very best ideas win.

All above details are subject to change.


	2. What ever happened to Scrooge McDuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's only been two votes. One is invalid and the requests that Scrooge McDuck gets kidnapped by aliens and everyone tries to save him but gets trapped in their own memories in a strange museum... Okay, maybe making the first Plot points about assault is too heavy.
> 
> Maybe we should start with something less traumatic. However, you only get 5 of these non plot episodes before the plot has to take place at some point. Use these more wisely as they are limited.

Daisy Duck smiled to Donald Duck from her car. In the back of her car were three little ducklings of pink, blue, and yellow. Donald smiled back as he assured, "I promise nobody is taking away our adventure as a new family, Daisy. It's just going to be us and our new kids." Daisy crossed her arms and poked her head out the window, requesting unexpectedly, "That's not the problem, Donald. I want to spend the day with your whole family." Della Duck popped her head out of the trunk as she held two suit cases, asking, "So should I still put these in the back?"

Donald cocked an eye and tested gently, "Why Daisy? We're about to set off on own adventure as a family, why wait any longer?" Daisy put her keys in her purse as she opened the car door. The pink lady held his hands as she joyed, "I never get to be apart of this side of your life, shouldn't I do that before we adopt kids?" The three girl ducklings got out of the car as well, puzzling at the two.

In the background were a group of six ducklings, mostly boys, that had come to sit on the stairs and watch their father leave. They were red, blue, green, pink, yellow, and orange. The six of them puzzled as well at a distance, watching. Louie Duck began, "She's getting out of her car... I don't think they are leaving yet." Dewey Duck crossed his arms and huffed, "I was expecting a big, dramatic, tearful, goodbye. Where's my drama and angst!?" Huey Duck rolled his eyes a little at his siblings with a happiness in his voice, "After the day we just had, I think we can stand for less drama and angst?"

Webbigal Vanderquack checked on the other two, "Phooey, Kablooie? You've been quiet." Phooey Duck looked at the scene with a suspecting look on his face. Kablooie Duck was just silently waiting for him to say something, with his own questioning look. Phooey put his elbows on his knees and his hands on his face as he spoke, "There's something very wrong. I can feel it. Why isn't this all over?" Kablooie shivered in voice and body, "Do you think it's... Bradford?"

The Fourth Triplet blinked then shaked his head no, "No no no, that monster is dead. There's something else... It's like the show hasn't ended but I know that was the season final." The children watched as Scrooge McDuck walked over to Donald. Huey stressed aloud, "You always talk like we're in a show, come on. You are giving me anxiety. We aren't in Quack Pack anymore."

Scrooge McDuck looked to Daisy and Donald Duck, puzzling aloud, "You aren't leaving?" Donald shrugged, "Guess not." Scrooge turned his attention away, noting with a dull tone, "Oh good. I thought you were." Daisy walked up beside her boyfriend, trying to get a better feel of her boyfriend's family. McDuck continued, "You know, I haven't always been the best uncle to you. I do love you even if I don't show it... But when you were about to be erased from existence itself, I." The rich old man paused as he looked at his feet and held the remains of his cane, trying not to cry.

Daisy grew curious but so deeply deeply confused. Just as the old bird was about to finish his thought, an entire ufo appeared in the sky above. Everything was dark as a blue and green light centered around the top hat lit. The beam started to lift it's target and a voice echoed around them, "Sorry, we get this is a bad time but we need to talk to Scrooge McDuck." Yet it was already to late, Della, Donald, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Phooey were trying to pull him out of the beam. Unfortunately it was taking them with. Daisy went to follow Donald but could only reach before he was too far.

She went to jump in, but April, May, and June Duck yanked her back to Earth. The black bow flopped on the ground with sudden gravity as she watched helpless to save him. Kablooie Duck sighed to himself, grumbling loudly, "Stupid heroes. Always sacrificing themselves." Then he got up and knocked on the mansion door. As he did this, The ufo disappeared and Daisy turned to her nieces. The grown lady asked in a defected and betrayed way, "Why? Why did you stop me?" April frowned and replied, "It was already too late."

Beakley opened the door, flatly guessing, "It's aliens again?" Kablooie nodded, "It's aliens again."

Ms. Beakley breathed out tiredly, "I'll get Launchpad to fly the rocket."

That's when the theme song plays.

After the theme song, we pick up with everyone who was in the beam other than Scrooge McDuck woke up in a white, glossy, room. They all started to get up and look around. As they grew worried by the seeming lack of doors, a door appeared with a floating space jellyfish coming out of it. The galaxy print jellyfish held up a limb and spoke, "We apologize for taking one of your family members, but we needed to save our planet. I will guide you to him." Della Duck stomped over to the sea creature from space, readying to beat it to death out frustration with this endless struggle and her our fear of fish. The alien backed up and shifted form into something more like a duck. Della paused, angrily commenting, "We were kinda in the middle of something when you abducted us. Could you not wait five minutes?"

"Planet saving takes priority." The space duck answered bluntly, "Come on, we have a museum built in your honor." The galaxy print duck floated off out of the room. The earth ducks just stood there, asking, "What?!"

Donald Duck and Della Duck were leading the ducklings as they followed the shape shifter. The mini galaxy explained, "We heard much about your adventures even before our planet was put into crisis. When we realized we were on the edge of total destruction, the first and only thought was to find our heroes." Huey Duck was writing down a bunch of questions for them. Louie Duck was filming everything on his phone. Dewey Duck was holding his mom's hand. Webbigal Vanderquack bounced up and down excitedly to see this museum devoted to her family. While Phooey Duck was dragging behind in the group, looking at the glossy, white, hallway they traveled down. There was something wrong. He knew something was wrong. But what? This episode seemed like an excuse for a clipshow more than anything else.

Finally they stopped at the end of the hall. The galaxy duck pushed a place in the wall, warning, "We suggested you don't go to the society wide stalker shrine devoted to you. Now, your Uncle is..." The door opened and Louie yelled out, "I'm going to the museum to see how much is devoted to me!" Before dashing off, Dewey ran after him as he shouted, "No fair, I want to see how much they worship me!!" Webby took off, followed by Huey who yelled behind himself, "I'm so sorry but I need to know!" The two adult ducks went after them, secretly hoping to see this for themselves. The jellyfish duck stared in surprise then ultimately turned around to check who was left. It was Phooey. The floating alien signed sadly, "Oh Phooey..."

Phooey Duck walked beside the space jellyfish, rambling absent mindedily, "I don't know, I just have this feeling like something bad will happen." The space jellyfish nodded along, commenting, "It's probably trauma. You might need therapy." Phooey pressed the button to open the museum. As they waited door, the yellow duckling worried aloud, "Yeah but what if they don't believe me and think I'm crazy like they did with Unca Kildare Coot?" The sea creature patted his back, comforting, "A professional therapist shouldn't judge their patients." When the door, the family somehow including Scrooge came out of the building. Della was shaking, she sobbed, "It was like I was trapped in my own worse memories." Webby cheered, "I had a great time!" McDuck didn't say anything at all, just holding the ducklings and deeply regretting his choices. The triplets held him back. Surprisingly, Donald had gotten Daisy something from the gift shop of herself.

Behind them was another space jellyfish, who worried aloud, "Scrooge answered our questions, our planet is saved from dark magic but I think they won't be visiting." Phooey yanked on the jellyfish next to him, pleading, "What did they see?" The two aliens looked at each other with fear. The first one avoided the question, "Seeing yourself from other people's eyes can be incredibly painful."

Daisy Duck put on the spacesuit. Beakley breathed in as she entered the spaceship. Daisy looked to April, May, and June Duck. She assured, "I'll come back. I promise." May Duck cried out, "You can't leave, you are the first real family we've ever had." April Duck added in tears, "Aunt Daisy, we need you." That's when the ufo returned, a voice came out, "We apologize again, have your family back and please take them to Therapy." Suddenly Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck, Della Duck, Huey Duck, Dewey Duck, Louie Duck, Webbigal Vanderquack, and Phooey Duck were telported down. The UFO disappeared, leaving everyone to wonder what the heck just happened. Beakley opened the spaceship door, using her radio to call Launchpad, "Cancel the plans, we won't be needing a pilot."

Daisy rushed to Donald, hugging him and talking, "We need a break from this." Donald gave her a doll of herself and agreed, "We need a break from this." The couple went to the car, gesturing for their little girls to come with. Kablooie Duck silently walked over, wrapping an arm around his brothers. He joked, "Were the aliens rabbits or ducks?" Huey coughed up the word, "Jellyfish."

The End.


	3. Ah Phooey

What a misfortune. I am sour today. Nobody voted after the first episode. I waited for days and nobody came. I told you all to tell far and wide to anyone and everyone who wanted another season. I did this for you, I wanted to give you something where your wants would be heard. Anything you could have wanted and all you would have to do was ask, then I'd pick among the most popular demands the very best ideas. I was expecting to get flooded with votes but I only got less than 4. Maybe I should have expected this. Doesn't matter anymore.

Nobody is getting a Fourth Season anymore. This series ends with a whimper as it dies off screen. Blame yourself and this entire Fandom for this. By the way person who keeps bothering me to make a request prompt fic for this fandom, it's not happening.

You all disappoint me.

The End.


End file.
